


Confessional

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sucks Anders off in a Chantry confessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> dirtybiowareconfessions on tumblr posted [this confession](http://dirtybiowareconfessions.tumblr.com/post/123050392494): "I want to suck Anders off in the Chantry confessional, the idea of desecrating such a holy place turning him on too much to say no to the idea, listen to him muffle his moans into his hand until he comes down my throat in the very place a priest will be sitting the next day."
> 
> I have this terrible habit of/gift for churning out quick trash, and I saw that confession, and... here we are.
> 
> I wrote this with mHawke/Anders in mind, but due to the nature of the confession I didn't specify that it was Hawke, or a gender. Feel free to imagine anyone there. >;)

“Will you sing me the Chant?” they purred, going to their knees between Anders’ legs and slipping a hand beneath his robes. “Will you call out to the Maker instead of me?”

Anders stared down at them, wide-eyed. “We shouldn’t… not here, where anyone-ah!” He stopped short as a hand found the growing bulge in his trousers.

“You like this,” they teased, tugging at laces.

“W-well. Yes,” Anders whispered. “But the sisters or anyone could–nngh!” He was stopped again as his erection was freed from its confines and a calloused hand wrapped around it.

“I know you can be quiet.”

Anders nodded, chewing at his bottom lip. “What about you?”

“My mouth will be otherwise occupied.”

They took Anders to the hilt in one quick motion, pausing only to breathe and swallow around the head.

“Fuck!” Anders cried, covering his mouth with his hand. “Oh, fuck  _yes_.”

They hummed their appreciation around Anders’ cock and began to move with none of their usual teasing and slowness, fucking their own mouth and throat with Anders’ heavy length, stopping for mere seconds to gasp raggedly around the throbbing head.

Anders bit back a moan and pressed his hand to his lips. “I won’t–ah! Last, not like…”

They whimpered and reached between his legs to press against his tight entrance through layers of fabric, and that was all it took. He came in their mouth with a muffled whine, length twitching and pulsing.

They pulled back, softening cock slipping from their lips with a wet noise, and a trail of mixed fluids spilled down their chin and onto the seat. They grinned, wiped their chin, and rubbed the wetness into the stone.

“What– what?” Anders panted.

They tucked him back into his trousers and redid the laces, smirking.

“I like the thought of those Chantry asses sitting on your come in the spot where I sucked your cock.”

Anders shuddered. “Maker, yes.”

“There’s the blasphemy I wanted to hear.”

“There hadn’t been enough blasphemy already?”

“Never.”


End file.
